fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Areas in Elanthia
(NPC) = questgiver, information, menu, dialog * (Merchant) = sells and buys items, usually of one type (weapon, clothing, etc.) * (1 AP) = fighting area, it costs 1 Adventure Point per enemy here (1 fight costs 1 AP no matter how long the fight lasts). there are also event locations that cost 1 AP, such as firing a cannon. * (Off Limits) = location is disabled in the beta Fantasy University Rickety Docks * The SS Deckjoke ** A Big Pair of Tentacles (NPC) ** Fore Deck (1 AP, level 3) ** Hollow Deck (1 AP, level 3) ** No. 2 Deck (1 AP, level 4) * Admiral Snackbar's (Merchant) * Captain Arrr (NPC) Liberal Arts * Slacklounge (NPC Jeff LeBruceli) * The Basement (NPC Laura A. Framingham) * Gleeclub (NPC Hannah Missourah) Conservative Arts * The Math Lab (NPC DDr. Michichi Kookoo) * Gymnauseum ** Botches O'Mulligan (NPC) ** Brawler's Field (1 AP, locked) * Asplode Hall ** Prof. Jamie Savage Adam (NPC) ** The Boomlab (level 10) Student Local Union No. 98 * Common Ground ** Cheesy Board (NPC) ** Tinkerbrawla (NPC Dodgebrawler) ** Carla (NPC Mathemagician) ** Fork (NPC) ** Blahdezz (NPC Slackninja) ** Codie (NPC Cheermonger) ** Zaboohoo (NPC Emomancer) * The Office ** Headmaster's Office (NPC) ** Principal's Office (NPC The Principle Pal) ** Amma's Desk (NPC Amma Terraneo) ** Graffiti Wall (NPC) * Forbidden Larder ** Larder Pit (Off Limits) ** The Top Chef (NPC) ** The Pantry of Ill Omen (1 AP, level 3) ** Kitchen of Foul Repute (1 AP, level 4) * Nurse's Office ** The Nurse (NPC, healer) ** Dr. Mac Steamy (NPC) ** A Shallow Grave (NPC) * The Message Board (NPC, hints) Detention Dungeon * Dungeon Office (NPC The Detentionkeeper) * Diabolic Dungeons (1 AP, level 3) * Boiler Room ** Janitor's Closet (NPC The Janitor) ** Boiler Pit (1 AP, locked) Mordorms * Skool Suplies (Merchant) * The Hellevator ** 14th Floor *** Harmony Lounger's Room **** Harmony Lounger (NPC) *** Ron Wheeezy's Room **** Ron Wheeezy (NPC, gives buff) **** Bed Bugs (1 AP, level 2-3, converts to NPC Bugless Bed) *** Your Room **** Vault (NPC, item storage) **** Your Bed (1 AP, heals) **** Pet Cage (NPC, pet storage) ** 2nd Floor *** Biff the R.A. (NPC) *** Merwin of Pythagoria (NPC Mathemagician) *** Philip Juandego (NPC Slackninja) *** Prescilla Giggleberry (NPC Cheermonger) *** Grumpy Buskins (NPC Emomancer) *** Randy McDandy Jr. (NPC Dodgebrawler) ** Basement *** Leaderboards (NPC, rankings) * Mailbox (NPC, messaging) The City of Townshire (level req. 5) Upper Townshire * Towne Hall ** WANTED! (NPC) ** Mayor's Office (NPC Mayor McQwimby) * International House of Auctions (Off Limits) * A Really Nice Park ** James Pond *** Fish in a Barrel (1 AP, fishing) ** The Big Top (1 AP, Off Limits) ** Dog the Bounty Fish (NPC) ** Yii Ole Mine (NPC, requires Unstoppable Force bomb from Jamie Savage or Vile Vial of Bile from Cthchewlu) Town Green * Arch & Quiver Tavern ** Bump 'N Grinder Poster (NPC) ** The Piano Guy (NPC) ** Jellybean Jar (NPC, damages player) ** Keeper of the Bar (NPC) ** Inebriated Ogre (NPC) * Craftwerks (Merchant, crafting) * Petsgo Field (Merchant, pet trainer) * Off The Chain (Merchant, pets) * Pants Half Off (Merchant, clothing) * Dangerous-Looking Tree Lower Townshire * Pawn Shop (NPC Loogie McCheese) * Beer, Bait, and Swords (Merchant, weapons) * To Sewers ** In The Gutters (1 AP, level 4) ** Lol Catacombs *** Lol Catacombs (1 AP, level 4) *** The Pentacat (NPC) ** Steve the Tentacle (NPC) ** Sewer Pipe (NPC, damages player) * Townshire Junkyard (1 AP, level 5) Learning Center * Dewey Bluesteel (NPC) * Bookshelves (1 AP, level 13) Slumville ** Trailer Park (1 AP, level 1) ** The Bump 'N Grinder (1 AP, level-appropriate) ** A Small Price Toupee (Off Limits) The Bread Basket (level req. 6) Bacon Acres * Porkin Coop ** Porkin Nest A (NPC Porkin Egg) ** Porkin Nest B (NPC Incubating Porkin Egg) ** Porkin Nest C (NPC Fertilized Porkin Egg) ** Farmer Vill (NPC) * Porkin Patch (1 AP, level 6) * Farmer in the Dell (NPC) * Pork Chop Shop ** Slaughterbot V (NPC) ** Notorious P.I.G. (NPC) ** Meat Freezer (1 AP, no event) ** Herb and Spices (Merchant) * Sausage Festival ** Kissing Booth (NPC) ** Test Your Strength (1 AP, no event) ** Bobbing for Sausages (NPC) ** Prize Shoppe (NPC) ** The Scalper (NPC) ** Boudin Noir (NPC) ** Trash Can (1 AP, no event) ** To Back of Festival *** Sausage Tunnel of Love (NPC Abandoned Sausage Tunnel of Love) *** Shooting Gallery (NPC) *** Sausage Grounds (NPC) *** Wiener Wagon (NPC) The Camp Site (1 AP, level 10) Crop Circles (1 AP, level 10) Pasta Orchards * Noodly Grove ** Tree of Frouls (NPC) ** Neygiri (NPC) ** BFC (1 AP, load cannon) * Farmer Miranda (NPC) * Jumbo Juicer ** Juicer Prime Control (1 AP, level 6) ** Expulpinator (1 AP, level 5) ** Vehicular Mobility Generators (1 AP, level 6) Pleasanton (level req. 7) Boarded-Up Mall * Mourning Wood (NPC) * Rot Topic (1 AP, level 7) * Bloodbath and Beyond (1 AP, level 7) * Shivshank's Redemption ** The Slammer (NPC) ** Barney Filthe (NPC) Full Service Gas Station (1 AP, level 7) Cemetery (1 AP, level 8) Pleasanton High School * Hallways (1 AP, level 7) * Bank of Lockers (1 AP, random item, need lock combination) Outer Limits * Ervin, the Nervous Farmhand (NPC) * Haunted Farmhouse (NPC) * Bean Fields (1 AP, level 7) * An Open Grave ** The Undeadmaster Trainwreck (level req. 9) The Jungle * Monkey Town ** Hugozan's Treehouse (locked) ** Conduction Junction (1 AP, level 10-11) ** Monkey Business (locked) ** Damned Dirty Apes (1 AP, locked) * Jane Allswell (NPC) * Curiously Quiet Thicket (1 AP, locked) E.A.T.E.M. HQ (NPC Melanie Hugglepup) The Mangle (1 AP, level 9) Misplaced Bear (NPC) Archaeologists Anonymous (NPC Sir Archibald Dirtypants) Nostalgya (level req. 10) Hauli Woods (level req. 15) Magicologist Crater (level req. 16) Lake Tweenlight (level req. 17) The Memes of Moarya (level req. 18) Category:Maps